


A Game With No Loser

by ravenous95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, First Date, First Kiss, First Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Getting Together, Hanging Out, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Kageyama thinks his smile is ugly, Kuroken if you squint, M/M, No Spoilers, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Set somewhere in the second season, Volleyball Dorks in Love, daisuga if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenous95/pseuds/ravenous95
Summary: What if there's more behind the anger Kageyama always directs towards Hinata? What if it's a sign of some other feelings that he's not aware of yet?Or: Kageyama and Hinata being dorks and finally realizing they're in love with each other
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 192





	1. Stupid Face/Your Best Rival

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written about Haikyuu but I'm posting it only now! I hope it doesn't suck too much haha.  
> The chapters are already written and I'll post twice a week, stay tuned for the next one on Saturday!
> 
> Little info: the first three chapters are from Kageyama's POV and the remaining are from Hinata's POV
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this little story. I'll read you in the comments ^^

**Part I – Kageyama**

**1\. Stupid Face/Your Best Rival**

“Don’t you have hands? Why do you keep taking the ball with your stupid face??”

“What do you care?! You even won more sets than our team!”

“‘Cause that’s what’d happen in an official match if you keep playing like this!”

“At least I’m practicing! And you? You’re almost perfect, you need only to be your usual self to be all wow and cool, but one day I’ll be like _swoosh_ and then _sbam_!, and I’ll beat you out!”

They were yelling at each other’s face as usual. Unpredictable as they were on the court, it was very unsurprising of them fighting like this. Not that Kageyama really bothered. They weren’t friends, or at least they were the kind of friends loud and competitive, if that’s a thing. But their teammates bothered, and greatly.

“Can’t they stop for a minute? My head _aches_ , god,” Sugawara said, massaging his temples.

“ENOUGH!” Daichi’s voice thundered, rippling against the wall and bringing the quiet in the small club room. “You’ve already made Yachi cry. She thought you were fighting again. Tsukishima didn’t even _change_ because... well, you know how he reacts when you’re being insufferable, and if he catches a cold I swear I’m going to beat your butts out of the volleyball club!”

The utter silence that followed was almost unbearable after all that shouting. Everyone was staring at Kageyama and Hinata who were finally aware of their surroundings. The fact was that Hinata rubbed Kageyama the wrong way whatever he did, and most of all he couldn’t stand his ineptitude. He had started to bond with the team, yes, even with the obnoxious Tsukishima and the dumb Hinata, and even if the shadow of the King of the Court still haunted him, he could hope to overcome that part of his life, but sometimes being around Hinata was simply too much and he would lose control. For some reason it was more easy to quarrel with him rather than behave in any other way. Except...

Kageyama turned to look at Hinata and saw the same idea flashing behind his eyes. Fighting wasn’t worth it, they could end up injured or suspended from the club activities and plus, they didn’t want to go again through the pain of Tanaka’s fists on their cheeks. They nodded at each other and then bowed to Daichi. “ _Sumimasen_!” they said in chorus. “Please give us the key to the court, we’ll solve everything with a match!”

They were still bowed but heard very well Daichi’s growling before he sputtered, “What’s with the new generation that thinks they can patch everything up with challenges or bets?”

When Kageyama and Hinata looked up, they saw that Asahi was trying to hold Daichi back while Sugawara said, “We’re not eighty years old, Sawamura. Anyways, it’s better a match than a fistfight. And besides...” He pointed out at Tanaka who was handing money to a smiling Nishinoya. “I told you they’re going to argue again!”

All of a sudden Daichi fell quiet, his face toward the floor and despite his cool blood Kageyama found difficult to swallow, a little scared of what was going to happen. They’d greatly upset their captain in the past few days and there’s no way he would let go this easily. In fact, Daichi grabbed Hinata and Kageyama’s arms and started to pull them toward the exit.

“If you’re not mature enough to talk like normal people then I have to send you off myself.”

Kageyama knew he’d deserved it but felt a pang of humiliation nonetheless. The same thing couldn’t be said for Hinata, who opened his mouth to say god knew what, but fortunately Kageyama caught his eyes in time and silently told him to shut up. He was still surprised when Hinata shut his lips closed and let Daichi drag him without protest through the courtyard till the school entrance. So the dumbass was actually able to be reasonable sometimes.

“Kageyama, where did you wander off?” Daichi asked and snapped Kageyama’s attention back to reality. “I said you are going to go home with no detours. No fights, no matches. Are we clear?”

“Yes,” Hinata said and oh the little, smug smile he did when he realised he’d beaten Kageyama on the answering. That little shit.

“Good,” Daichi murmured but it was clear he doubted their word. “And remember this: I don’t care if you two are an excellent setter and an extraordinary decoy, I won’t let you stay if you keep ruin the team’s mood.”

“But―”

“Our captain’s right,” Sugawara cut them off, appearing from Daichi’s back. “On the court you’ve such a good... chemistry, I don’t know how to put it in other words.” He paused for a moment, thoughtful. Then, “Well, not always. What I’m trying to say is that you have to find that chemistry even outside the play, at least to not argue every single time Hinata fails at receiving.”

“And spiking,” prompted Tanaka.

“And blocking,” added Nishinoya.

“I think it’s enough?” Asahi tried to take Hinata’s side―whose shoulders had hunched like he was physically feeling the weight of his teammates’ words.

Kageyama smirked but before he could enjoy the feeling of Hinata taking all the shit, Tanaka said, “Oi, don’t smile like that! You’re even scarier. It’s like something’s wrong with your face.”

Daichi shot Tanaka a look that made him back away. “You’re no better, Kageyama. Professor Takeda was right when he said we’re like gearwheel and we’ve started to work, but we still need to put some oil from time to time or the machine will break down.”

Kageyama’s shoulders sagged a little too. At least there wasn’t Tsukishima, even though he knew the simpleton Yamaguchi―who was staying back and watching with a worried look on his face―would tell him everything.

“Woo, you’re so smart Daichi!” Nishinoya shouted and slapped the captain on the shoulder.

A sheepish look appeared on Daichi’s face. “Ha ha, it’s just the professor’s influence, I don’t even know what I said.”

“Maybe you really are an old man,” Sugawara laughed.

“I’ll prove you I have all the right to stay on the court!”

Everybody turned to look at Hinata who’d shouted in the night. If it were someone else Kageyama and the others would’ve assumed he was a cocky bastard, but since it was Hinata they knew he truly meant it. That’s why Kageyama couldn’t hate that little jumping nuisance completely, on the contrary. He respected every skilled person who wanted to play and made efforts to do so. Yes, Hinata was far away from perfection, but Kageyama could not deny he had potential and he had all intentions to put him to use and win―and one day he would’ve finally fulfilled his dream by of playing on different teams so he could _thrash_ Hinata.

While he was thinking all these things, Hinata had hopped on his bike and was already pedalling out of the courtyard of the school. Kageyama shouldered his pack and started to run. “Wait for me, you boke!”

“I said _quietly_!” shouted Daichi at his back.

“You’re yelling as much as them, Daichi.” It was the last thing Kageyama heard Sugawara say before he turned the corner and sped up to catch up with Hinata.

The brakes of Hinata’s bike screeched when he decided to stop. It was long past Ukai’s shop so Kageyama was sure he could yell a little without being reprimanded but then Hinata called him in a tone so soft that was barely audible. He wanted to answer showing his annoyance but didn’t find the voice. He told himself it was because he was too short of breath.

Hinata turned to watch him and said, “I’m sorry for what I said before.”

“What?” It sounded drier than how Kageyama had meant.

“You’re not a perfect setter.”

Kageyama waited for the sentence to hit him, but against his expectation he didn’t feel bottled up with rage. It shouldn’t have felt as a compliment as it did. The shock delayed his reply, so Hinata spoke again, “I mean, you’re a fine player but we’re still at the beginning. Even you can learn new things. You already did. What are we without improvement?”

Now Kageyama was standing next to him, grinning. “I have a head start, though.” It wasn’t said wickedly, Kageyama was just making a point, a true one. And yes, maybe he was only a little fallen king who took pleasure in winning small games with Hinata. After all he wasn’t perfect, right?

Hinata looked at him and in the dim light of the streetlamp his eyes were lit with something fierce that Kageyama knew very well by now. “I want to match you and one day I will. And I’ll be the best rival you’ve ever played against with.”

Excitement washed over Kageyama’s body. He was exhausted from the long day at school, the hours of practice and the run had left him with no energy, but the thrill of _something_ that Hinata’s words had given him was almost enough to recharge his strength.

“This is a promise, Hinata Shouyou.” Kageyama’s lips were trying to curl in a smile, but he bit it back as best as he could. On the other hand, Hinata smiled widely as he answered, “It is indeed, Kageyama Tobio.”

Then he took off, immediately speeding up, and Kageyama was glad Hinata couldn’t see his ugly face while he finally allowed himself to smile.


	2. King of Assholes/Let’s Play Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt like shit. Why did he fuck up? Again? Things weren’t exactly smooth with that little redhead, but they’d found their balance. So why was he like this? And did he care about Hinata for real or was just the reminiscence of his kingship that told him to put Hinata to some good use? Was it possible that the two things maybe―  
> “Oi Kageyama.”  
> There was only one person who put annoyance and teasing in saying his name. He lifted his head and saw Hinata handing him his favourite milk box.  
> “What... didn’t you go home?”  
> “Do you want it or not?” Hinata shook the milk in front of his face.  
> Hinata knew his soft spot, he could never say no to a milk box. Kageyama took it and for a moment their fingers touched.

**2\. King of Assholes/Let’s Play Together**

The day after, Kageyama was in a good mood. Everything was going to be fine, the last English test wasn’t a complete disaster and he believed he could condone Hinata for his lackings just for once. That’s why, when Hinata missed a spike easy to receive, he didn’t say a thing. And that’s also why everyone stopped to stare at him, even professor Takeda and coach Ukai were a little puzzled.

“Did he win the morning race?” Yamaguchi asked to no one in particular.

“Yes,” Hinata cried, ruffling his own hair in frustration. “But just because I tripped!”

Kageyama bit back the retort that he would’ve won anyway. He was happy and had promised to Daichi and himself that he would’ve behaved well. So he dismissed the matter simply with a flat, “It happens.”

Everyone stared at him and he didn’t feel so much pressure even during matches. Then Tsukishima snorted and that was when he knew things would’ve gone bad. “Only a simpleton like him could be so smug over something so stupid.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima’s sleeve as if to prevent him from worsening the situation. Kageyama would’ve suggested him to put a gag in Tsukishima’s mouth instead, just to be sure he couldn’t spit his pettiness all around.

But Kageyama was better than this, he was in control, he could keep it cool and found in himself the strength to not reply.

“Whoa! Hinata, maybe you should let him win more often if it can make him so quiet,” Tanaka laughed, patting the boy’s shoulder.

“No way!” Kageyama and Hinata shouted, outraged, and when they both realised they’d talked in chorus again, they looked in different directions. Kageyama felt a little pissed, but couldn’t figure out why. It was starting to boil up inside him, but before he could do something stupid, coach Ukai clapped his hands and said, “Can you please go back to the match? Don’t make me start to train you like the old Ukai. You’ll regret it.”

Uneasiness spread across the seniors’ faces. “C’mon, juniors! Let’s finish this set!” Daichi, ever the captain, said.

Sugawara rubbed his hands together and took place in front of the net. “Yeah, we’ve wasted enough time.”

“ _Sumimasen_ , coach!” Asahi apologized, bowing so fast that Kageyama thought he would’ve lost his balance and fall face first on the floor.

And with that Kageyama was safe again. With a little more luck, he would’ve ended the day without fighting with Hinata. Playing required a lot of focus, especially for a setter like himself who didn’t want to be less than perfect or something close to it. Yes, Hinata could’ve fucked up at any moment, but they were again on different teams―the coach wanted Sugawara to try to adjust his tosses to Hinata’s spikes, just in case―and if he thought of it like another contest... it could only make this day brighter, right?

But then Hinata failed at receiving, he missed some of Suga tosses and even though Kageyama was aware that was because Hinata and Sugawara didn’t have the same _chemistry_ on the court as they had―because _of course_ they wouldn’t―it was annoying nonetheless to see such a waste of energies and skills on both sides.

So it was in no way Kageyama’s fault for what happened after.

This time Kageyama was able to do the perfect toss for Asahi, who hit the ball with all his strength.

“Rolling Thunder!!” Nishinoya’s voice echoed around them while he did his crazy receive. And Kageyama could almost see it in advance. Hinata was so distracted by Nishinoya’s rescue that he jumped an instant too late for his spike. As the monster he was, Hinata recovered almost immediately, but his posture was all wrong, he didn’t have the time to aim and all of that affected the spike’s strength. Tsukishima blocked it very easily and was about to make some cruel comment, but Hinata was already going back to Nishinoya shouting, “Nishinoya-san! That was amazing! You’re so ‘ready’ and then ‘bam’ and ‘roll roll’! Wow! Please teach me―”

“Instead of congratulate others, you should improve...” Kageyama sputtered for a second in search of the right words, then opted for an encompassing, “Everything!”

And then the words came in a flood. “Your athleticism can’t always make up for everything you’re lacking! Your movements are clumsy, you move like a spinning top, you have incredible potential but you keep wasting it!”

“Oi, Bakageyama,” Hinata started, but then stopped like he was just struck by a thought. “Did you just... did you just insulted me through a compliment?”

“Whatever!” Kageyama was so lost in his rant he didn’t even know what he was going to say next. Because for sure he wasn’t done yet. “You’re ridiculous! You look like a child, you can’t even speak properly! And you’re short!”

“What? Are you dumb? What does all this have to do with volleyball? I can’t do much about my height, that’s not my fault! And by the way I hugely proved I can jump!”

Kageyama admitted to himself that he’d let himself be carried away, but was perhaps his fault if Hinata was just... just too much Hinata? “Yeah, kangaroos can jump too, then what?”

By then they were glaring at each other, only the net between them.

“Coach Ukai, please let me handle this!” Daichi’s voice was cool behind them and Kageyama saw his own panic reflected in Hinata’s eyes. They turned slowly to look at him. The captain had a deadly face, the one he made when he was too angry to yell and be anything else than quiet and calm. “Now, you’re going to listen.” Kageyama and Hinata gulped and nodded. “You’re going to exit that door and go home. For today your practice ends here. Tomorrow is our free day, I hope you make good use of it.”

“What? No, please! Let us do some penalty like doing one hundred lap diving digs!” Hinata begged while Kageyama replayed in his head all the things he did wrong. “ _Sumimasen_!” he bowed, but knew not even this could placate Daichi’s fury.

“Oh no,” the captain said with a smile. “I told you the first day. You must learn what it means to be teammates, but apparently now you don’t even know how to be rivals. I don’t know what’s wrong with you, Kageyama, but figure it out quickly before I’ll kick you out myself.”

Kageyama looked away but caught a glimpse of Sugawara coming behind Daichi, placing a hand on his arm and saying, “I’ll gladly have you on our team and leave the setter position to you, but... this is our last chance. Don’t mess things up, juniors.”

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, a fire of anger lit up in his eyes. He left first, stomping his feet on the ground. _It’s all your fault_ , he could hear him screaming and Kageyama hadn’t the strength to fight back. Not when Tsukishima was whispering, but high enough for him to hear, “The King of Assholes, really.”

For once, he agreed with him.

*******

The sun had set and the night was covering the school in darkness. He’d been there for an hour, incapable of moving from the steps of the gymnasium. When Shimizu opened the door and saw him there, she was startled but recovered quickly and crouched next to him. “I don’t know why I’m surprised to find you here. You should leave, though, and get some rest.”

“I will.” Would he?

“Where’s Hinata?”

“Don’t know.” Only thinking about him was painful. He didn’t want to feel pain.

Shimizu handed him a bottle of water which he accepted thanking the manager, but he didn’t drink.

“Look, the others didn’t want to be so harsh―”

“No, they did.” Kageyama tried his best not to snap at her. She didn’t do anything wrong.

She sighed and continued as if he hadn’t spoken at all, “They didn’t want to be so harsh, but they’re right. This is not only your dream, and most importantly you’ll have your chances to fulfil it, but our time is running out.” She stood up and brushed her slacks. “Plus, you’re a smart guy, Kageyama, and I know you care about Hinata. Find a way to solve this.”

The moment after she was gone and instead of feeling a little better, he just felt like shit. Why did he fuck up? Again? Things weren’t exactly smooth with that little redhead, but they’d found their balance. So why was he like this? And did he care about Hinata for real or was just the reminiscence of his kingship that told him to put Hinata to some good use? Was it possible that the two things maybe―

“Oi Kageyama.”

There was only one person who put annoyance and teasing in saying his name. He lifted his head and saw Hinata handing him his favourite milk box.

“What... didn’t you go home?”

“Do you want it or not?” Hinata shook the milk in front of his face.

Hinata knew his soft spot, he could never say no to a milk box. Kageyama took it and for a moment their fingers touched. Hinata sat next to him, another milk in his hand.

“What’s this for?”

“You won. We promised the loser would have bought the other one of this.”

“Oh.” It sounded so small, so vulnerable that he hated it. He cleared his throat but didn’t know what to say. That he was sorry? Ask if Hinata was still mad at him? To be fair, he didn’t trust himself not to make things worse. Instead, he dipped the straw in the carton and took a long sip of his milk.

“I know I still suck, but we were doing fine. I don’t know why sometimes you have to be such a jerk.”

Kageyama almost spat the milk on the ground. “You did impossible things in our first match, so why can’t you do the same now? Why can’t you do normal things too?”

“So what?”

“What what?”

“You have that ugly look on your face.”

Kageyama instinctively covered his mouth, but no, he was pretty sure he wasn’t smiling. So what was now with him being ugly? He didn’t like hear it coming from Hinata.

“Yes, that one. As if all the milk was gone from the world.” Hinata laughed when Kageyama glared at him. “That’s better. Look, I don’t think Tsukki is right and all the others know it. This is different. I don’t know why you despise me so much lately but...” Hinata was suddenly standing up, putting himself in front of Kageyama, one hand on his hips, the other pointing at Kageyama’s chest. “Tomorrow. Let’s play together. Maybe if I can remind you how great my spikes are you would like me a little more.”

Kageyama’s stomach was flipping. Was it because of the milk at such an ungodly hour? It had to be. But instead of feeling queasy, he felt again a smile rising to his mouth and he almost let it show. He stood up and took the hand Hinata was offering him. “Okay, let’s play together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fave part comes in the next chapter (which I'll post on Wednesday). I hope you'll stick around till then :)


	3. Asking For a Friend/Rain Monster Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Hate is not always something so clear-cut and sometimes it easily gets mixed up with other feelings. What I’m trying to say is that if you care about Hinata, just say it. I’m sure he’ll understand. Think about what your hate truly means."_
> 
> Or: someone is going to realize his feelings for a tangerine, perhaps...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh here it is, my fave chapter of this little story! I hope you enjoy it ^^
> 
> Chapter no. 4 comes on Saturday. See you in the comments!

**3\. Asking For a Friend/Rain Monster Hinata**

The morning after, Kageyama was laying down on his bed, tossing the ball in the air. In any other day he would’ve found it calming, but today it wasn’t particular effective in its purpose. In less than two hours he was supposed to meet with Hinata at the park and for some reason he was nervous at the thought. It had to be because of his bad temper. Would he yell at him again?

Kageyama stopped the ball and sat up, an idea blossoming in his mind. He went to the desk, took a piece of paper and a pen and started to make a list of Hinata’s good and bad qualities and after a moment of staring at the blank space under the ‘Good’ column, he decided to start from the ‘Bad’ one. He wrote without hesitation:

  * never listens
  * clumsy
  * shorty
  * too enthusiastic
  * boke
  * red hair are illegal!!!
  * unpredictable
  * careless (what if he gets injured???)
  * reads me so well―



His mind drifted at the night before.

 _This is different_ , he had said.

_I don’t think Tsukki is right._

_Let’s play together. Maybe if I could remind you how great my spikes are, you would like me a little more._

The pen slipped from his grip while heat flushed his cheeks. Was his palm clammy? Did he take the flu? Kageyama checked his forehead but it seemed that the warm feeling was only on his cheeks. He decided to go back on what he was doing and switched to fill the ‘Good’ column and, in spite of himself, he found something to write down this time:

  * loves volleyball almost as much as me
  * competitive
  * determined
  * passionate
  * his quick spike!!!
  * his will to win
  * his face when he challenges ~~me~~ someone
  * thinks I’m awesome―



His phone rang and Kageyama almost fell from the chair. He went to pick it and saw it was an email from Hinata. It said: “ _I fear it’ll rain later. Do we still go and play, right?! Yes?!_ ”

“ _Yes!!_ ” he wrote back without hesitation.

There was another thrill and Kageyama opened the email immediately. “ _YAY!! I’m leaving home right now. I’ll be there around 10! See you later!_ ”

Kageyama looked up at the hour. He had forty minutes and he hadn’t figured out yet why he was such upset at Hinata nor what he liked about him. He glanced at the list and immediately looked away again. No, it was useless doing something stupid like pros and cons for a relationship. Maybe he could ask at some friends... except he didn’t have anyone close enough to call. He grabbed the phone again and thumbed through his contacts list, just to be sure he wasn’t missing some random friend he forgot about. It took less than a minute to realize he had only 43 phone numbers and the majority of them were of his current and past teammates. He sighed and his eyes lingered on his sister’s name, but she was probably at work. Then his eyes fell on Yachi’s name. They weren’t exactly close, but she’d helped him and Hinata to pass their exams and she seemed reliable. He didn’t stop to think this through or he would’ve probably given up, and instead pressed to call.

“Kageyama?” Yachi squealed when she picked up.

Dammit. That’s why he hated being like Hinata and do things without thinking. What was he supposed to say?

“Ka-Kageyama? There’s something wrong?”

“Yes. No.” He sighed in frustration. “I need an advice.”

Yachi made a startled noise. “From me?”

“Yes.”

“But I―”

Kageyama cut her off before he could think better and hung up. “Okay. There’s this... friend of mine that may have a problem with one of his friends and I want to help him. He’s a smart guy and very talented at... at what he does. So he gets a little mad at his friend because he’s dumb most of the times, he’s stubborn and it seems like he can’t do anything right! But it’s not like he can’t just stand his friend incompetence. I think it’s more like... like he _knows_ how good his friend could be at... at what he does, and he wants his friend to be at his full potential! But he wouldn’t listen! And so it’s understandable if he gets angry, right? But then everyone else thinks he’s just a weird guy who freaks out over nothing, when, really, it’s his friend’s fault because sometimes he’s amazing and sometimes he’s just a disaster!”

Kageyama realized he’d been shouting only when he finished and he had to take a deep breath. He waited and waited a little more but there was no sound on the other end of the phone. He looked at the screen to see if Yachi was still there and apparently yes, the call was still going. Did he scare Yachi so much?

“Um, Yachi-san?” he said tentatively.

“Ka-Kageyama-kun” Yachi sputtered. Then, “Are you talking about Hinata, perhaps?”

“No!” Damn. He shouted again and abruptly. He heard a thud and then a riffling sound but he continued, “I mean, no. Why would you think that? I’m asking for a friend.”

“O-okay then. Well, I’m not sure, but I think you―I mean, your friend cares a lot about that other guy. If one of them was a girl I’d have thought they liked each other.” She giggled but suddenly stopped. “I―I mean, not that there’d be something wrong with―”

“Like each other?” Kageyama cut in, his voice strangled.

“Well, I’m not saying―”

But Kageyama wasn’t listening anymore. His head was spinning too fast around Yachi’s words, trying to make sense of them. And it was unbearably hot in the room. Maybe he needed to open the window. It was only when someone shouted his full name in his ear that he snapped out of his mind.

“Kageyama, this is Kiyoko.”

“Shimizu senpai,” he muttered, confused.

“I’m with Yachi, so I listened to everything. Are you going to see Hinata, don’t you?”

Kageyama didn’t let himself think about the fact that Shimizu had witnessed his poor conversation with Yachi. “Yes,” he finally said. There was no point in lying.

“Don’t you dare to play outside. It started raining. If you catch a cold, Daichi is going to be mad.”

Kageyama looked out of the window and saw that indeed it was pouring down like it didn’t want to stop soon. Damn, Hinata would’ve been all soaked by the time he made it. He didn’t want to admit it, but Shimizu was right, so he agreed reluctantly.

“I trust your word, Kageyama.” Shimizu’s voice was so serious. “One last thing. Hate is not always something so clear-cut and sometimes it easily gets mixed up with other feelings. What I’m trying to say is that if you care about Hinata, just say it. I’m sure he’ll understand. Think about what your hate truly means.” And with that she hung up.

Kageyama looked up at the clock. Still twenty minutes to go. He texted Hinata it was better if he came to his house and sent the address along with it. Now he had only to wait and try to think what to do with himself and Yachi’s words still ringing in his ears.

_I’d have thought they liked each other._

Did he like―

No. No way. Hinata was dumb. And made faces at him when he was grumpy. And was so cheerful that Kageyama found annoying watching Hinata’s eyes glinting with joy and excitement, except when it was for his tosses... Holy cow, they were rivals!

He went numbly at his desk and wrote one more thing below the ‘Bad’ column.

  * he’s a boy.



When the bell rung and Kageyama went to open, he told himself he was ready to face Hinata, but when he actually saw him soaked from tip to toe, rain dripping from his clothes and hair... well, he had to reconsider the meaning of the word ‘ready’.

“Whoa Kageyama! Your house is so big!” Hinata said in greeting, waving the scarf he held in his hand, spraying water in Kageyama’s face. “Oh, sorry! I think I’ll get water all over the place.”

“Don’t... uh, don’t worry.” He was aware he was staring and knew it was rude, but he couldn’t help it. “I’ll... I’ll get you some clothes,” he managed to finish somehow.

“I left my bike there. Is that okay?” Hinata asked, pointing behind his back. Kageyama nodded and didn’t say anything. They stared at each other for a few silent seconds when Hinata started to show embarrassment on his face. “Um, can I come in? I’m freezing.”

“Oh. Yeah. Sure.”

Kageyama made space for Hinata to enter only to bump against the door. He stepped back, massaging his side when he tripped and hit the shoe rack behind him.

Hinata stifled a laugh while toeing off his wet shoes to put on a pair of slippers. “Are you okay?”

“Ouch. Yeah.” He tried to play it cool even though his heel hurt and _no, it wasn’t the start of a freak out session._ “Come.”

He led the way to the bathroom and then went to his room to pick up some clothes to lend to Hinata. He took an old sweater and a pair of slacks he no longer wore because they were too short for him and handed them to Hinata with a towel to dry his hair. While he changed, Kageyama went to the kitchen and, following a sudden thought, put on some tea to warm Hinata up.

“I knew you were tall and huge but I feel like a baby with his father’s clothes on,” Hinata said and Kageyama did _not_ almost send the mug in his hand crashing on the floor. He turned and saw Hinata looking at the sleeves that were hanging loose from his arms, shaking them as if they were tentacles. He’d rolled up the hem of the slacks too but they were visibly large for him. It meant absolutely nothing.

While he was still processing what was before his eyes, Hinata moved closer, still waving his arms. “I’m the Rain Monster who comes out with the storm. I’m here to punish you since you’ve been a jerk recently.”

Kageyama pushed his face away and looked at the floor. “Oh, stop it and roll up the sleeves!”

“Pff, I’m already regretting being here,” Hinata blew a sigh but started to work with the sleeves.

“Oh, um. So. Do you want to turn back home?” Kageyama felt a surge of anxiety boiling up inside him. He didn’t know how much he felt comfortable having Hinata at his place, especially not after the talk he had with Yachi and Shimizu, but he was absolutely sure he didn’t want Hinata to leave so soon.

“What?” Hinata looked up in confusion. “No. I was just kidding, Bakageyama.”

Kageyama pouted. “Don’t call me like that.”

“Give me some good reasons to stay and I won’t.”

“Take this,” Kageyama said, handing Hinata the mug filled with hot tea. He didn’t meet the boy’s eyes, though. “And then... we can eat what my mother’s left for me. And...” He stopped for a brief moment. The view of Hinata blowing his breath on the tea was distracting him enough, but when he saw Hinata’s hands wrapped around the mug to get them warm, he knew he was going to lose his mind within the end of the day. “E-even if we can’t go out to play, we can still watch some matches I’ve recorded. It’s not the same, but I could show you some things that way too. And I have a volleyball videogame―”

“You what?” Hinata was dumbfounded. “Do you play videogames? You’re not like,” and he paused to put down the mug, getting his hair down on his forehead, squinting his eyes and furrowing his brows in what he thought the best imitation of Kageyama. “‘I don’t have time for stupid things, better go to practice. I don’t like to fool around’?”

“Well, yes. That’s why is the only game I’ve ever had.” Then he scowled. “And I’m not like this.”

“You totally are! Just look at you now!” Hinata laughed. “Do you have mirrors in this house?”

“I’m going to _smash_ you on the videogame.”

Hinata grinned. “Deal.”

Kageyama did indeed win more plays than Hinata, though Hinata argued that it was unfair since it was his first experience with the game while Kageyama had a head start since he owned it. They’d begun a pillow war on the sofa, and it was in the middle of it that Kageyama’s parents found them. But before all of this, the lunchtime was nice, Kageyama didn’t do anything stupid not even when he kept bumping Hinata’s feet under the table. (“ _I know you have long legs, jut take them to yourself._ ”)

The troubles had started when Kageyama had put on old matches to show Hinata the positions and the tactics, and even if they couldn’t practice those, Hinata found a way to pester him, telling he would be worse than ol’ coach Ukai with the bad temper of his. Then Kageyama chased Hinata around the tea table until they almost sent to pieces two photograph holders in a raw.

“That’s your grandfather?” Hinata had asked and Kageyama couldn’t restrain himself from snatching the photo from Hinata’s hands. Fortunately, Hinata hadn’t pressed on. Instead, he had looked at the other one in which a little Kageyama was surrounded by his parents and a girl. “Whoa, is she your sister? I hope she’s nicer than you.”

“She’s not.”

“Well, with a brother like you... I bet you had that scowl the day you―” Hinata had cut himself off, staring at the picture. “Oh my god, Kageyama. You were _smiling_!”

Kageyama had taken the photo and put that one too back to its place. “It’s not a big deal, you know I can smile. You and the others are always telling me my face is ugly or scary or both when I do it.”

“That’s not it! That’s because your usual smile it’s more like a glaring masked as a smile, like you want to kill someone but you don’t want to show it.”

“What?!”

“Well, one day I’ll make you smile like that.”

“You won’t,” Kageyama had replied, but the thing was that Hinata had _already_ made him smile, and if Kageyama wasn’t scared with the thought of doing it in front of him, he would’ve smiled right there, right then.

Hinata grinned. “Watch me.”

So, when Kageyama’s parents had come back home, it was late in the evening and the rain hadn’t stopped nor diminished and they had suggested for Hinata to stay over. Hinata had tried to say no, that he had to go back home, but when he called his mother, she said it was okay and that’s why Kageyama was now heading toward his room, followed by Hinata.

“I’m sorry I’m bothering you all so much.”

“You prefer to catch a cold and then facing Daichi senpai?”

Hinata shivered and, after a moment, said, “Can I help you with the futon?”

“Do I look like someone who needs the help of a shorty to get a futon on the floor?” he lashed out meaning it only halfway. The truth was that he was panicking. He’d never had a friend over for the night and with the things that kept going around in his mind about Hinata... would he have been able to get some sleep that night?

“Okay, right. I’ll clear the way.” And with that Hinata hopped on the desk.

Kageyama had finished to put everything in place when he realized Hinata had been silent for a while, more than he was usually able to keep his mouth closed. When he looked up he froze. Hinata held in his hand the piece of paper with the list on. He’d forgotten it in the open.

“What’s this, Kageyama? Is it about me?”


	4. Things Said In The Darkness/Do My Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to make everything you said come true so that when we’ll face each other we’ll see who will stay longer on the court.”
> 
> Finally, this two dorks are having a honest moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! From now on, the chapters will be from Hinata's POV!

**Part II – Hinata**

**IV. Things Said In The Darkness/Do My Best**

“What’s this, Kageyama? Is it about me?” Hinata couldn’t understand why Kageyama would’ve done such a thing in the first place.

Hinata waited for an answer, but Kageyama was standing stock still, his cheeks growing pinker by the second.

“Kageyama, are you okay?”

“No! Yes!” Kageyama’s voice broke a little. He was staring in front of him, but his eyes seemed vacant. “I mean. Yes, I’m okay and no, it doesn’t have anything to do with you.”

“Do you know other people with red hair, then? Who like volleyball and do quick spikes?” Wow, that would be a surprise!”

“It’s just a stupid piece of paper. Can we please forget about it and go to bed?”

“O...kay.”

Hinata didn’t want to piss him off, not after such a good day and given that he was staying at Kageyama’s house. He slid down from the desk, letting the paper fall on the tabletop and went to sit on the futon. Kageyama averted his eyes from his and went to switch off the lights and blindly walked back to the bed.

Hinata watched his silhouette in the darkness sitting on the mattress and laying down before doing the same. He felt something in his chest, like the thrill of anxiety before serving the ball during a match. He wondered if he’d done something wrong, but instead of overthinking about it, he made up his mind and decided to ask Kageyama directly. He was scared, yes, but also what could’ve possibly happened? Kageyama had already yelled at him a lot in the past months.

“Are you mad at me?” Hinata asked tentatively.

Hinata heard the shuffling of sheets and Kageyama’s voice followed right after. “What―no.”

“You sure?” he mumbled against the pillow and for a moment Hinata thought Kageyama hadn’t heard.

“Yeah.”

“Uhm. Okay.” Hinata wasn’t convinced, though. But Kageyama wasn’t the kind of guy who’d worry about what to say, if anything he was straightforward, maybe too much. So Hinata had the right to believe him, right? “Good night, then.”

“Good night.”

Hinata sighed in relief and turned on his back and tried to sleep, but his thoughts kept coming back to that list. Was it possible it was about his volleyball’s skill? But then why Kageyama wrote that thing about his hair? And the fact that he was a boy? What was that? He was in the boys team. And most of all, Hinata knew the list of his bad qualities would’ve been far more longer than that. Maybe Kageyama had a list of all Karasuno’s members? Should he check―

“Hinata,” Kageyama said in his oh so serious oh so dangerous voice that Hinata almost squeaked. “Are you still awake?”

“Yes?” His voice was a whisper and Hinata hated it. Why can’t he be a man? And why did he care so much right now?

“I’msorryforyellingatyou.”

What was that? Kageyama had talked so fast that Hinata didn’t catch any word. “Sorry, what?”

Kageyama sighed in the dark. It felt so heavy. “I said I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“What?!” Hinata screamed.

“Would you be quiet?” Kageyama threw a pillow on Hinata’s face taking the breath out of him. “You boke.”

“Sorry!”

Despite himself, Hinata shouted again and Kageyama sat up, took the pillow he had thrown at Hinata, only to hit him again right in his face. Then, as quick as it had come, Kageyama took back the pillow, laid on his bed and stayed quiet for a moment, in which Hinata didn’t know if he needed to press on or just try to take some sleep. If he was being honest, he hoped Kageyama would talk and said what was on his mind. So, when Kageyama spoke, Hinata felt a surge of relief filling his lungs.

“I thought about it and... do you remember what I said to you in Junior High?”

Oh. Hinata didn’t want to think about that. Not to be dramatic, but those words were etched on his soul the day he’d heard them.

“ _What the heck have you been doing the last three years?”_

He could still hear Kageyama shouting them sometimes, even if Kageyama wasn’t a king anymore. Sort of.

“Yeah.”

“I never explained it, but... I didn’t intend them to be so harsh.”

“Not going to believe that,” Hinata chuckled nervously and he knew he was doomed for good.

“Shut up and let me finish.”

Hinata pressed his lips closed and did _not_ address Kageyama as a tyrant in his mind―he could have actually mouthed the word, but it was too dark to be sure, so what?

“You were rough... well, you still _are_ , you need to improve your serve and your receive. God, your receive kind of sucks. You should follow my―”

Hinata was smiling and when he realized just that he stopped immediately. There was something endearing about Kageyama getting that worked up talking about the things he should’ve improved. Or maybe it was some kind of masochism. He cleared his throat and said softly, “Kageyama?”

“Oh, yeah. Right. Uhm. I was envious of your skill, I think, how everything seemed so normal for you. Jumping that high without doing proper practice. I saw your potential as everyone else and I thought: ‘Why this guy is not in my team? Why is he playing in such a messy way? Does he think this is a joke? With dedication, he could do so much more, _he could be more_ ’.” Kageyama paused, heavy breaths filling the silence and Hinata had to kick away the blanket because his body was feeling too warm. What if he had the flu? But before he could say as much, Kageyama found his voice again. “I think this is why I keep telling you what you need to improve. I know you can be the best player out there and I want you to become just that, as a teammate and a rival as well.”

Okay, that whole thing was... unexpected.

“I...” Hinata felt like he should say something, but what? His mind was working so fast that it felt like the opposite, as if Kageyama’s words had blackened out his brain. So he decided to tell the truth. “I don’t know if I understood.”

Kageyama groaned and said, “I’m saying that when I yell at you I don’t want to be mean, I’m trying to make the best player out of you as I thought you were since day one. I’m not good with words, okay? I just mean... look, I admire you in a sort of way and I think you’re worth it, you’re worth the effort. You’ve already made some progress thanks to me and―”

“Of course you make it about you,” Hinata snorted.

“From all I said you only... you―I was trying to be serious!” Kageyama was trying so hard not to shout as well, if how his voice sounded hissed through gritted teeth meant something.  
And then Hinata’s breath was caught in his throat. Kageyama wasn’t either the type to make a joke―actually Hinata doubted he even knew how to make one and honestly the thought was enough to give him goosebumps. So, he was really being serious? He asked that much. “You are?”

“Yeah.” There was a pause, then, “Yeah, I am, Hinata.”

“Oh.” What was he supposed to say? And then of course he blurted, “Nice talk!”

Nice talk? What was that supposed to mean when an excellent setter like Kageyama had just told him he’s the most amazing player he’d never known, that he was going to be an ace and that he was proud of him?

Kageyama didn’t answer and Hinata wanted to kick his own butt. What the hell. He thought more deeply about Kageyama’s words and they brought up old memories. With all the difficulties he had faced during Junior High to build up a volleyball team, he was the only one who truly believed in himself and in what he was doing. He had known―and still knew―it was all worth the effort, and he also knew that now his teammates had his back and they believed in him. But hearing this from Kageyama? That he’d been believing in him since that day? He wasn’t trying to belittle his hard work, he had seen Hinata’s value and was angry he didn’t have a chance to show it. It almost made Hinata cry.

He took in a shuddering breath and whispered, “I’ve always thought you were a jerk that day. And you kind of are, still. But I never thought it was like this. I love volleyball so much I couldn’t stop to try and do my best, not even when everyone was saying to me I couldn’t make it. Even if your words were harsh back then, they pushed me to do even better. So thank you, Kageyama. I want to make everything you said come true so that when we’ll face each other we’ll see who will stay longer on the court.”

“I’m counting on it.”

And Hinata could have sworn he heard a smile in Kageyama’s voice.

They stayed quiet for a while and then Hinata fell asleep eventually, a thought in his mind: how the things said in the darkness were so fragile that even a feeble light could’ve dissolved them in an instant, but how they were also so precious that one couldn’t say them in any other circumstances. Those things needed to be protected and Hinata knew he was going to cherish these words for a long, long time he could almost call it forever.

The next morning Hinata decided to leave his bike at Kageyama’s house so that they could have challenged themselves with a run to the school and on the way back too. It ended in a tie and the thing pissed them off greatly. But when they entered the gymnasium, they forgot every bickering and started to play like they haven’t done it in what seemed a long time.

Tanaka slapped Hinata on the back and it almost made Hinata stumble. “Oi, Hinata! You put him back to his place, dontcha?”

“More the other way around,” Tsukishima snickered.

Hinata glared at him and turned toward Tanaka. “Well, sort of?”

There was no way he could explain the odd yet nice day they had. Yes, he could’ve taken pleasure to tell the others how Kageyama showed him a soft side, but for some reason he wanted to take those moments for himself, just a little longer.

“Well, whatever happened, I’m glad you two sorted out everything,” Daichi said while watching Kageyama who was talking to Shimizu and Yachi.

That was odd. Kageyama didn’t usually approach the girls and it seemed something serious given how stiff his shoulders looked and he clenched and unclenched his fists. Maybe he should go and see what they were talking about. But then coach Ukai called them back to their places and Hinata tried to focus solely on the game and not because then Kageyama wouldn’t have a reason to yell at him. No, he wanted to make him proud. So, when the ball came on his side of the net, he did his best to receive it. It wasn’t a clean move, but when the ball went back in the air, Hinata felt satisfaction. He started smiling and searched for Kageyama’s eyes and when he found them-  
Hinata’s breath was caught in his throat at the sight of Kageyama _smiling_ so openly and so brightly that―

“Hinata!!”

Kageyama was calling him and only then Hinata realized he had stopped moving. Hinata rushed to get in front of the net and jumped at the last second and hit the ball with an energy that he didn’t know where it had come from. The ball went down like a bomb and marked the end of the match.

His teammates clapped him on the shoulders and praised his quick spike as usual. Nishinoya elbowed him and complimented him for his receive, but all Hinata could think of was Kageyama’s smile and that all he wanted was to see it again, possibly because of him, for him, and watch it close.

As soon as the others let him be, he went straight to Kageyama, a grin on his face. “Did you see that?”

“I did.” Kageyama’s eyes were a little wide, just a hint of pink on his cheeks―probably due to the exertion of the match, even Hinata was feeling a bit of warmth―but no smile was curling Kageyama’s lips again and Hinata was a little disappointed.

“I’ll do my best and make you proud of me. This is a promise, Kageyama!”

Kageyama’s eyes widened a little more and now he was pressing his lips shut. Did he feel like puking? Or did he need the bathroom and Hinata had stood in his way? But before he could ask as much, Kageyama said, his voice strained a little, “I know, you’re already working your ass off, but... see, you can’t wander off just because you made an acceptable receive―”

“Kageyama, you’re the _worst_!” he shouted, but somehow he felt light. Pernickety Kageyama, he knew how to handle that. The same thing could not be said for a Smiling Kageyama, especially when Hinata thought that that smile incredibly resembled the one he had in the old family picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, the next chapter will be up next Wednesday! Thank you for all the kudos <3


	5. Can We Do It Again/More like practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is going to be the last one, don't miss it! You'll find it on Saturday as usual :)

_V. Can We Do It Again/More like practice_

On the way back home, Hinata had an idea and sprinted with his bike to come home and write to Kageyama.

“You could first come and say hello!” his mother shouted from the kitchen.

“Sorry, mom! I need a shower first!”

But the truth was that he wanted to do as he’d planned before his mind could drift off to other thoughts―even if that thing had gotten him so excited he doubted he could ever forget about it. He took his phone out of the pocket and texted Kageyama while stumbling to his room.

“ _I think I haven’t said it properly, but thank you for yesterday! It was a good day!!_ ”

Then he dropped the phone on his bed and went to strip from his sweaty clothes, an eye always on the phone as if like that he could summon Kageyama’s answer. He wasn’t sure he would actually do it, but Hinata was hoping so. One would think he was ready to hear the ringtone, but when it actually happened, Hinata almost landed on his face, feet tangled in his sweatpants. When he finally freed himself, he read Kageyama’s email. It said: “ _Yeah, it was nice._ ”

Hinata didn’t think much about what to say next. “ _Can we do it again?_ ” He’d simply followed his gut and was immediately starting to regret it.

He didn’t have much time to think about Kageyama’s reaction though, because a new message popped out on the screen. Hinata opened it.

“ _Yes. I’d like that._ ”

Hinata jumped on the bed and started bouncing on it. He hadn’t done this in ages―more because his mom didn’t want him to than his actual common sense―but now he couldn’t stop it. He was so caught in his giddiness that he hadn’t noticed his sister had entered the room until she asked, “Why are you jumping on the bed?”

“No jumping on the bed, Hinata Shouyou!” his mother shouted again, but Hinata had been startled so much by Natsu that he had already stopped. He hopped on the floor and crouched in front of her, taking her hands in his own. “I think I have a new friend, Natsu!”

“Who?”

“Kageyama Tobio!” And as soon as he’d said that, he felt his skin itching like something was trying to crawl out of it. Kageyama’s name felt so different now, for reasons he didn’t know.

Natsu looked confused. “The evil setter?”

“Yeah! But he’s not so evil.”

Natsu furrowed her brows some more like when she was trying to decide what game she wanted to play first. “But you knew him already anyway.”

“Right? But yesterday was different! It was the first time we hanged out without doing homework or playing volleyball.”

“So you’re not enemies anymore?”

Hinata smiled. “Oh no, we still are!”

Natsu paused for a moment, then said, “Weird.”

“What?”

“That you’re enemies _and_ friends!” she answered, shrugging her shoulders like it was an obvious thing.

“You don’t get excited when you find new friends?”

“Yeah, but not enemies-friends.” Natsu tilted her head to the side. “I’m more happy when Nii-chan brings me some candies.”

Hinata sighed and reached his pack to take what his sister demanded from him. “Don’t eat them all together, okay?”

She nodded enthusiastically and hugged him before storming out of the door. Then she came back just to peek out her head from the door to say, “I missed you, Nii-chan!”

“Me too, Natsu.”

When she left and Hinata went finally to take a shower, he thought a lot about what his sister had said. Was it so weird if he was rival-friend with Kageyama? Suddenly his mind went to the list he’d found on Kageyama’s desk. Maybe he should do one too...

Later, when Hinata was in his bed apparently unable to sleep, he picked up his phone once again and wrote an email to Kenma hoping he was still awake: “ _Do you ever feel excited for something that’s not volleyball or meat?_ ”

“ _I don’t feel excitement for those things._ ”

“ _Okay, but there has to be something that you get excited about!!_ ”

“ _Not really._ ”

If Hinata hadn’t seen him play, he could’ve believed him. Almost. Kenma was such a good and cool player and maybe he didn’t show enjoyment as Hinata did, but that didn’t mean he was feeling nothing.

“ _YOU LIAR!_ ” Hinata replied.

He waited and waited for an answer while staring at the screen, but it came around ten minutes after and Hinata had almost fallen asleep. As soon as the ringtone chirped in the night, he sat up and went to look at it.

“ _Then... when I buy a new game and Kuroo comes along because he fears I’ll bump my head somewhere if I’ll start playing it while walking, maybe._ ”

That was so... Kenma, and Hinata loved this about his friend. Not the part about Kuroo, though. Kenma made all look like he didn’t care, so when he opened up it was always a surprise. And Hinata was also happy that Kenma had a Kuroo who took care of him like that. Would Kageyama do the same for him? Could he count when Kageyama had lent him some clothes the day before? Nah, he was probably trying to escape Daichi’s rage. But perhaps... Kageyama had his ways to support Hinata after all, that would mean something, right? 

“ _He seems a really good friend!_ ” he finally typed and sent, still thinking about Kageyama.

“ _I suppose... he knows how I am and doesn’t try to change me. I guess I feel like I can be myself without being judged._ ”

Hinata scowled. That sounded different from the thing between Kageyama and himself. Kageyama was constantly judging him and was doing everything in his power to change him, though it was to make him a better player. But again, yesterday had been such a great day and Hinata had felt at ease even if he was at someone else’s place, at Tobio house―

Wait. What was that? Did he just think about Kageyama as Tobio? What was wrong with his brain? But the whole thing made him ask the next question: “ _You two seem pretty good friends. Why don’t you call him by his name?_ ”

“ _Well... I do._ ”

That meant he needed to do the same with Kageyama―with... Tobio? Hinata shook his head, already picturing in his mind Kageyama’s reaction. He didn’t know what else to write to Kenma, so he just thanked him for the talk and said he was going to bed. The thing was that his thoughts kept spiralling around Kageyama―and Kageyama’s house, and Kageyama’s smile, and Kageyama’s name and Kageyama’s list...

Though he wondered why all of this started to matter to him. They were already friends―well, sort of―, right? Except Hinata felt like something had clicked the day before, but what he couldn’t tell. All he knew was that he hadn’t expected to enjoy being with Tobio so much, especially without playing volleyball. And most surprising of all, there was the fact that he wanted to do it again, he who didn’t even have much time left between school, practice and matches and going back and forth from his home to school.

Eventually, he laid down, still thinking about how strange was all of that. He found more simple to thinking about things in terms of volleyball and he did as much in that occasion too. He thought that his current relationship with Kageyama was like a match in which they had to focus only on winning and playing and become the best rival ever for one another. That was okay and was still true, but Hinata felt it wasn’t enough anymore since yesterday had left him with something new. The relationship he wanted to establish with Tobio was more like practice: grow familiar with each other, try new things and never stop.

So maybe that’s why, when he fell asleep, he dreamed of Kageyama.


	6. I Win/No Loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys! I should've posted this yesterday, but I wasn't feeling well and I totally forgot! >_<  
> Anyway, here it is the final chapter, I hope you'll enjoy :)

_VI. I Win/No Loser_

_Kageyama smiled. His hair covered his eyes as usual, but this time it didn’t give him a grim look. His eyes where averted from Hinata’s and together with the bangs, he looked..._ sheepish _. Was it possible? Kageyama being shy? In what universe? Because Hinata liked that a lot. His thin lips stretching so wide, revealing the shocking white of his teeth... he looked happy and that made Hinata’s smile blooming on his own lips. Because Tobio was happy. Because he was the reason behind that smile. He had made Tobio proud of him._

_“Tobio,” he called before he could stop himself._

_Kageyama looked at him, confused, breaking the magic of his smile. Hinata didn’t have the time to regret is dumbness, because when Kageyama looked at him, his smile returned immediately, softer, almost dreamy._

_“Shouyou.”_

“―Shouyou? Hinata Shouyou?! You boke! Are we going to race to practice or not?”

Hinata shook his head. He couldn’t help but think of his dream when he’d spotted Tobio― _Kageyama_!―on the way to school. How could he look at him, talk to him, when his stupid brain had come with a thing like... like that?

Why, why of all the dreams he’d ever dreamed he had to remember this one? The one in which Kageyama smiled at him while they hung out, in which he accidentally called him by his first name and now all he was thinking was _Tobio_ , _Tobio_ , _Tobio_?

Hinata ruffled his own hair like he was trying to scrub the memory from his mind.

“I won’t wait for you any longer!” Kageyama shouted but before he could finish his sentence, Hinata pointed at him, his eyes shut, and yelled, “If I win you’ll go out with me!”

Silence.

A long, embarrassing, excruciating silence.

Hinata pretended not to see Tobio’s― _Kageyama_!―bewilderment and red cheeks. He was going to yell at him? Was he mad?

They stared at each other and Hinata knew they were thinking the same: he’d already asked him out, that was completely unnecessary of him, but he did it anyway for a crazy, inscrutable reason.

So, when Kageyama answered, Hinata almost dropped his jaw slack open.

“Okay.”

“O...kay?”

“Yeah,” he said, shuffling his feet on the ground. That was _not_ Kageyama-like. “And if I win you’ll go out with me.”

Hinata’s heart skipped a bit. What was that? “I-if I win, I’ll decide what to do!”

“And if I win, I’ll do the same.”

Now there was a challenge in Kageyama’s eyes and Hinata knew how to deal with that. They nodded at each other and started sprinting to the gymnasium. They were almost shoulder to shoulder, none of them wanted to lose ground to the other.

Hinata wanted to win so badly that at the last second he jumped and reached first the steps to the gymnasium, with Kageyama right after him.

“Yes!!” he shouted, fist in the air. Then he remembered what they’d bet on and looked up at Kageyama who was bright red and with his eyes open wide.

“Are you okay T―err... Kageyama? What’s with you blushing so much recently? Are you sick? Let me check.”

But before Hinata could reach him, Kageyama stumbled backwards and said, “Toilet! I need the toilet!” And stormed away.

“Oh boy,” a voice said behind him and since he was so puzzled by the expression on Kageyama’s face, he hadn’t noticed someone else was there and got startled. “Now I know what’s going on.”

“What?” Hinata asked, flustered.

“Nothing.” Sugawara waved a hand and smiled. “Come, coach Ukai wants to talk to you.”

Hinata followed, but not before he glanced behind his shoulder one last time, asking himself what the hell was wrong with Tobio.

Well, maybe what was wrong with both of them.

They behaved weirdly during practice, missing easy balls because one of them had stared at the other for too long, or doing stupid mistakes because none of them was paying attention to the other.

When they’d met in the hallways between classes they barely talked, exchanging only quick glances and nods. During lunch break they almost walked into each other near the vending machine, and when Hinata tried to speak Kageyama said very loudly, “Sorry, I’ve got to go!”, just to bump his head against the vending machine.

By the end of the day Hinata was sure Kageyama despised him or he got sick just looking at him. Was this a thing? It has to be since normally Kageyama wasn’t that clumsy and he never held back his thoughts even if they were harsh. Now that Hinata thought about that, it all started at Kageyama’s house... was it worsening already? So fast? Was it contagious?

He was walking to his bike, when he saw Kageyama talking with Shimizu Senpai. He hadn’t meant to hide or eavesdrop, but he ended up doing exactly that.

“You have to end this, Kageyama. It’s painful to watch,” Shimizu was saying.

Kageyama’s voice was barely audible when he muttered, “But how?”

“Talk. Or you can wait for him to understand.”

“That’s impossible,” Kageyama snorted, somewhere between pleased and annoyed.

“Exactly. So you do something or we’re all going to die watching or lose every match because of you.”

What were they talking about? It was Kageyama disease? They all knew but him? Was it preventing him to play volleyball?

He peeked out his head from the corner of the building, hoping he’d go unnoticed, but Shimizu was a very alert person and she spotted him immediately.

“Oh. Hinata is over there,” she pointed a finger at him and went away.

But Hinata had eyes only for Kageyama, who jumped and turned to look at him. Fear was all over his face, but he didn’t move away.

“Can... can I come closer?” Hinata asked, his hands up like he was trying to prove he was harmless, but Kageyama was already Hinata-sick, so it was stupid of him trying to reassure him. “Did I... I don’t know, did I make you sick? Do you see me and want to throw up?”

Kageyama scrunched up his face in disgust. “What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know! You avoid me like I smell like rotten meat or something!” He was getting frustrated with the whole situation. “Look, Tobio―”

And he realized his mistake before seeing Kageyama’s eyes going wide. Hinata slapped his mouth shut with a hand and then the other. Shit. Shit shit shit. Stupid dream. He was going to die because of a stupid dream and because since then he had kept wondering how it would’ve been to just say it. And now that he’d done just that, it was no surprise that saying Tobio’s name was so good, it was like calling a different person and somehow Hinata thought that Tobio suited this strange Kageyama more than his last name―which was perfect for his usual grumpy self.

But he was going to die anyway, anytime soon. Kageyama wouldn’t―

“Shouyou.”

Oh god, there he went again remembering his dream. He shook his head to make the memory go away.

“What, you can use my first name and I cannot?”

When Hinata looked back at him, he saw Kageyama pouting. It was softer somehow, less intimidating. The red hue on his cheeks was probably helping.

“N-no? I mean, you can?” Hinata paused and after a moment he was in shock. “Did you call me by my name? For real? It wasn’t my dream?”

“Your dream?”

“Nevermind!” He stumbled through his thoughts in a hurry to find something else to distract him and blurted out, “You should check your temperature, you always seems so hot.”

“What?” Kageyama’s voice was higher than usual.

Flee. It was better to leave the country and never look back. “Uh, it’s late! I need to go home!”

He rushed to reach his bike, but Kageyama called his name― _Shouyou_ ―and he had to stop and listen.

“Have you thought about when we would go out and what to do?”

“No?”

“You boke, you asked me on a date and you won’t even think about it?” Oh, there he was again, Angry Kageyama.

He was getting scared, both for Kageyama’s glare and what he’d just said.

“A date?” he choked out.

“It’s what ‘go out’ mean, you dumbass!”

“I didn’t―” Except he did. Holy shit, he did! He started panicking. “I mean―”

“You changed your mind?” Kageyama cut him off.

“No!”

“Good.”

Good? So he wasn’t in trouble?

Kageyama was biting back a smile, he could tell as much since he had his mind full of Tobio’s smile since the day before. Less was the actual experience of it and more was due to his dream, but dreams had to be good for something, right?

He felt drained of all the energies and decided he had to clear his mind before talking to Kageyama again. “I’ll text you later, okay?”

“You better, you tangerine.”

Hinata didn’t plan to do it, but his mouth moved on his own, smiling, only to see it mirrored on Tobio’s lips.

While he pedalled back home he thought that dreams could be good, but never, never as bright and beautiful and warm as the reality.

*******

One week.

Hinata had to survive one week of awkwardness between them and with the rest of the team. Kageyama started to compliment him a little for the things he did right, but he was always pouting when he did that. There was something different though, because the pout seemed more fake than usual, like he was forcing himself to do so. He was still yelling at Hinata for all the balls he missed, but when nobody was looking at them, Hinata saw Kageyama’s true smile and he answered back with his spontaneous one, feeling silly and his cheeks growing warm.

All of that happened until Tanaka said, “They’re... smiling at each other? This is a thing now?”

“We’re not!” Hinata and Kageyama shouted in unison and then looked away from their Senpai.

“Well, maybe they’re done fighting,” Asahi said, relieved.

“Oh, no,” Daichi laughed. “They’ll go on with that for sure.” 

Sugawara bumped Daichi’s shoulder with his own and looked up at him. “Karasuno Volleyball Team does funny things indeed, huh?”

“Suga,” Daichi warned him, but in his voice there was fondness. With that, the Senpai started to talk about other things and Hinata and Kageyama were grateful they weren’t anymore the subjects of their banters.

It was a nightmare going through all that, especially when Tsukki started calling them Lovey-Dovey. “Oh, look at them, the King of Fools and his consort Dumbest of Them All.”

That’s when Hinata started to think about why everyone was joking about them being so close. That and the fact that one day Yachi approached him talking very fast. “I’m sorry I said that terrible thing to Kageyama! I mean... there’s nothing wrong with boys loving boys, I was just blabbering! I’m totally fine with you two being a couple. I mean, I think I can understand you since I’m trying to figure out who I like as well, so please don’t kill me!”

She didn’t even give Hinata the time to process everything she said that she was already running away.

Hinata wasn’t the smartest person on Earth, but he couldn’t misunderstand what Yachi meant with him and Kageyama being a couple. He’d started questioning every look they had exchanged, every word, every moment they had shared and how did he felt about all of that. And the truth was that he liked being around Kageyama, that he kept pushing him to improve, that he knew how Hinata was, accepting him and being there to make him stronger. And he had already asked him for a date, right? He grew warmer every time he thought about those things and maybe, if Kageyama could get Hinata-sick, then he could get Kageyama’s Flu or something.

That’s why when Hinata bumped into Kageyama in the toilet he flew.

Eventually, the weekend came and with it their date.

Hinata was giddy, bouncing on his heels with expectation. He wrote to Kenma the day before, but he wasn’t of any help. The only references he had, were the reactions of Tanaka and Nishinoya Senpai with Shimizu, but Hinata wasn’t able to relate with them. That’s why he texted Kenma.

“ _I don’t know. I guess it’s not about excitement. You don’t need to be excited for everything, sometimes you just... are. And feel at peace._ ”

“ _Whoa, Kenma! Do you feel like this around someone??_ ”

But Kenma didn’t answer.

He thought about what they’d said before, though, and he only got more confused. The fact was that Hinata didn’t feel at ease with Kageyama. It was more like a match, unpredictable, exciting. The only certainty was their ability of picking up a fight.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t see Kageyama till Natsu shouted, “The evil setter!”

“Evil?” Kageyama barked at Hinata.

“Uh, that was...” Hinata started, but his sister was quicker and louder.

“You’re the one that always yell at Nii-chan,” Natsu explained and tried to put her hair down on her forehead like Hinata did when imitating Kageyama. “Hinata boke! Boke! Boke!”

Hinata threw himself to Natsu trying to cover her mouth before their mom could come out to scold them both.

“So that’s the first thing you tell about me?”

Kageyama came closer, looming over Hinata, but he didn’t back away. “Well, that’s the truth!”

“But he also said he want to be your enemy-friend!” Natsu added.

Hinata loved his sister, but right now he wished she’d stayed inside. This date was making him anxious enough and it had already started off on the wrong foot.

“We’re already―” Kageyama started, but Hinata decided it was enough and pushed him away from the walkway.

“Okay, it’s time to go! Bye Natsu!”

And with that they went off.

*******

An uneasy silence fell on them while they walked toward the city center and Hinata didn’t know how to break it. It seemed like Kageyama was too pissed at him right now and would’ve likely ate him alive had he tried something, if how he was stomping his feet on the ground meant anything, but they couldn’t stay that way all day. He was going to immolate himself giving a try at something―anything―when, strangely enough, Kageyama spoke. Or better, blurted out.

“Why do you have to say that to your sister?!”

“What was I supposed to say? Don’t you always shout at me calling me names?”

Kageyama stopped abruptly and shouted, “No!”

Hinata was stunned by Kageyama’s denial. He faced the boy, a strange bravery fuelling his words. “Do you realize ‘boke’ _is_ offensive, yes?”

“No, because it’s what you are!” Kageyama shouted again, startling a kid who was passing by on his bike.

“And it’s not my fault if you’re mean!”

“But I didn’t tell my parents anything negative about you!”

“They found us fighting with pillows, you were saying I was a twat and actually get scolded from your parents.” Hinata pointed out, arching a brow.

Kageyama blushed, but it didn’t restrain him from going after Hinata, their hands lacing together in a fight neither of them was ready to lose. “That’s different, you scrub!”

“Start with being nice and maybe I’ll have something nicer to tell about you!” Hinata yelled back and at the same time pushing Kageyama away, who suddenly dropped his arms and let go of Hinata’s hands. 

Now Kageyama was pouting and before Hinata could speak, he turned, rifled in his pockets, took out a crumpled piece of paper and started reading it.

Hinata was too curious to wait. “What’s it? What you doing?” he said jumping and trying to get a glimpse of the paper from Kageyama’s shoulder, their quarrel already behind him.

Kageyama turned so suddenly that Hinata almost bumped his head with Kageyama’s. He wasn’t looking at him, though. His eyes were fixed on the ground but since Hinata was shorter he was still able to take a glimpse of his red, shy face. Once again the view of this new Kageyama― _Tobio_ ―made his heart race in his chest. “Uhm... I like when you say my sets are awesome.”

“Dude, that’s still about you and even a kid would find them awesome!” But still so far Kageyama didn’t give any sign that he was appreciating his compliments so it was still a win for Hinata, except he wanted more from him. From Tobio.

Kageyama glared at him but fiddled again with the paper and said, “You are competitive! And you love me―err I mean you love volleyball as much as me! Is this knuff...kniff... nice enough?!”

Hinata didn’t know what amazed him the most.

“You wrote that on that paper? Let me see!” he asked but didn’t wait for an answer and instead snatched the paper from Kageyama’s hands. He expected him to leap at him and try to take it back, but apparently Kageyama was too busy combusting of embarrassment. Hinata took advantage of the temporary Kageyama’s blackout to read the paper and was surprised to see it was the same list he’d found on Kageyama’s desk a week ago. “So it was about me after all!!” he shouted. “But... what’s that supposed to mean? Why don’t you like that I’m a boy?”

“B―because boys are not supposed to be runts like you who can’t keep their mouths shut―and stop bouncing like an orange ball!”

“But can I keep it? Yes?” Hinata wasn’t really paying attention on what he was saying. The fact that Kageyama even thought of writing that list was endearing. After all the insults and the pouting and the rivalry, Kageyama had found something he liked about him, all Hinata could think of was the word ‘love’ that had slipped through his mouth even if he’d just tripped over his tongue―but again, it was Hinata who’d made him a sputtering, cute, shy Tobio and Hinata liked this boy in front of him. Shit. He did for real.

But the question had the opposite effect on Kageyama who was looking suspicious. “Why?”

“‘Cause I want to remember the things you like about me! They’re almost all volleyball-related but still.”

Hinata looked with satisfaction at Kageyama’s cheeks becoming pink again. C’mon, let’s go!” He grabbed Kageyama from his sleeve and started running, for once not a real race, just them running together toward―

“You boke, don’t drag me like a dog!” Kageyama protested and freed himself jerking his arm away.

“Where are we going?”

“Uh? Well...” Hinata scratched the nape of his neck. 

“What? You didn’t think about what to do?!” Kageyama was towering over him, no sign of the softer Tobio on his face anymore.

Hinata took a step back for good measure, and he’d thought well since Kageyama tried to kick him. “Not really? I mean, I started thinking about what you like but you only talk about volleyball and then I got excited at the idea of going out with you that I forgot everything else!” Hinata explained while trying to escape Kageyama’s fury.

“You little runt, I gave up extra practice―” Kageyama suddenly stopped talking and chasing after him, eyes going wide. “You what?”

“I... thought about it?” Hinata answered tentatively, unsure if he was supposed to run away as long as he could.

“Not that part, you runt! The other!”

“I... forgot?” he tried again.

“You twit! You said you got excited!” Kageyama’s voice echoed in the mountains so loudly that it was disturbing. 

“Uh, yeah? Is it bad?”

Kageyama’s bottom lip jutted a little forward, his eyebrows a little furrowed, his eyes looking sideways when he whispered, “No.”

“Oh, that’s good then! I wanted to show you something! Let’s go!” Hinata said and started running, glancing over his shoulder and giving Kageyama a wide smile. 

“Don’t you dare having a head start!” Kageyama shouted and was on Hinata’s heels.

They ran and ran, the challenge was so enthralling that none of them could say no. The only negative thing was that they had quickly forgotten their surroundings and their purpose and almost got past the city. They both stopped exhausted, Kageyama just a few feet ahead, bending on his knees. “I... won” he panted, stating the obvious.

“But next time I’m going to beat you!” Hinata dropped his head backwards and said loudly, “Waaah I’m so thirsty! Let’s get back, I’ll treat you to a milk.”

Kageyama grinned.

On the way back they walked and through a lot of questions Hinata learned what Kageyama liked besides volleyball: mangas that were about volleyball, documentaries about players and the evolution of the game through time, movies about volleyball (even though they usually weren’t so accurate and he always ended up being angry).

Hinata laughed at him and they almost went back fighting, but then Kageyama stopped and sucked the milk through the straw. “What? I don’t have much time to waste, you slacking off boke,” Kageyama muttered but without the usual anger behind the words like he didn’t mean them. Or, Hinata thought, he didn’t want to risk to spill the milk. Was it like a soothing charm for Kageyama, like a baby? This thought―and Kageyama’s face, concentrate and with his bangs covering his eyes―made Hinata’s heart warm but also he had to remind this for other occasions. 

“Come, the shop is this way,” Hinata said dropping the carton in the trash can and jumping out of happiness. He didn’t know exactly why this was so important to him but he wanted to bring Kageyama there anyway.

They turn right and after a few steps Hinata stopped and pointed on their left. 

Kageyama looked that way and his face scrunched up in confusion. “An electronic shop? Why?”

“Because it’s here I saw the Little Giant! This is where everything started! If I didn’t stop here years ago I wouldn’t have started playing volleyball, I wouldn’t have liked this sport and most of all I wouldn’t have met you and I’d say this is the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Now that he said it aloud, it all seemed stupid, especially because someone as Kageyama wouldn’t understand, wouldn’t―

Kageyama stepped forward. Hinata tried to take a step back, but Kageyama didn’t let him. For some reason, when Kageyama took Hinata by the collar, Hinata thought Kageyama was going to hit him, even though he hadn’t said anything wrong. So when Kageyama kissed him instead, Hinata was too baffled to react. His body, though, understood quickly enough. His palms began to sweat, his face became hot with embarrassment, his heart pounding against his ribcage. 

When Kageyama released him, with the same confused and red face, Hinata felt like he’d been hit by a spiked ball right in his face but in a good way. Sort of. He thought he was going to faint. He grabbed Kageyama by his shoulders and forced him to bend till their faces were at the same level again.

“One more,” Hinata whispered and this time it was him who kissed Tobio. It was just a brush of lips, neither of them really knew what they’re doing, but it was oh so good to stop now. It was an awkward position, especially for Tobio but for once he complied, especially when Hinata’s hands locked behind his neck and like an answer Tobio’s right hand went in his hair, the other arm hugging tentatively Hinata’s waist. 

When they stopped to breathe, Tobio said, “I kissed you first so it’s my win”.

“I think the loser would be the one who wants to stop and I won’t for sure,” Hinata countered, making the both of them blushing because they knew what this all meant despite everything. This was a brand new experience, but one they wanted to do together even if the result was a mystery. But was it any different from volleyball? No one could say in advance how a match would end and their knowledge about their new relationship was limited, but they wanted to go through it anyway, be able to say ‘one more’ and never stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this we're done! Thank you for all the kudos and the patience to see this little silly story to end.   
> I'll read you in the comments and in my other fics!


End file.
